Home
by MiyukiGainsborough
Summary: -OC alert!- Her parents passed when she was little and after Billy was confined to a wheelchair, she lived on her own. Diana's always felt cold and lonely in that small house though. However, comfort and support soon comes from an unexpected source.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Diana is my character.

A/N: This is part of my large list of fanfics from a list of 200. Lol also, I'll be going by the movie logic where the wolves automatically have their clothes on when they turn back to humans only because I don't feel like wasting moments with pointless "he went behind the tree where he had his extra clothes laying and began to change into them blah blah blah." Just a time saver.

**Home**

by: miyukigainsborough

Her parents were murdered when she was still little and after Billy was confined to a wheelchair due to his diabetes, she lived on her own. Diana can't say it's home though. Despite how cozy and warm she makes her small house, she always feels cold and lonely.

Just like any other partially sunny day in La Push, when the pack trained, Diana sat off to the side and watched. She had been accepted into the pack but with the job of tracker. Sure, she was allowed to train if she wanted to but she was still bitter towards Sam and the others. Just because Jacob had refused the role of pack leader, Sam seemed to feel like he had the automatic right to jump up and take the place. He would never be her true leader.

Staying silent, her eyes focused on the russet brown wolf fighting with a darker brown wolf whom she knew was Jared. Jacob was a bit quicker and stronger than Jared but it was obvious that Jared had better fighting techniques when the second phased wolf took out the younger one's legs from under him. Barks came from the rest of the phased pack that could only be figured as laughs. Jared gave a bark which Jacob returned with a deep growl, telling the unphased female that Jared was taunting their would-have-been leader.

Diana gave an obviously frustrated and bored sigh and stood up from the tree stump from where she had been sitting. Jacob looked her way and barked but she simply replied by holding her hand up and shaking her head only saying, "I'm heading home."

As she left, her leave was ignored by the pack except for Jacob and one wolf with gray fur and reconizable black spots. Though she was only followed by one.

Diana followed the rough forest path that would lead her back to the little house she occupied at the edge of the La Push reservation. It wasn't necessarily because she was bored of the training but because of her inability to be around Jacob anymore. Things had become different since they had first phased into wolves. Almost anything set him off those days. Well, anything about Bella. Seems the thought of the human also brought the thoughts of the blood-sucker she was in love with. It was also the only thing his complained about and when they were in wolf form, that was all she could hear from his thoughts. It was all getting to annoying.

When Bella had begun to get involved with the Cullen boy, Diana had been tempted to move back into the Black's home in hopes of distracting her male friend from his aggrivated thoughts. Those thoughts immedietely disappeared after he joined Sam's pack in which she followed not too much longer after him. Their fights grew more angry whenever something about Bella came up in conversation and once ended in a quick wolf brawl. Jacob had seemed to 'forgive and forget' quickly and was buddies with the female wolf only a day later.

She stopped at what was a man-made [or in their case; wolf-made] directional sign pointing to the left and right with arrows scratched into a tree truck. She knew to the right was the way to the main part of the reservation but on the way was the small house she lived in by herself. To the left was the cliff edge the pack always dove from, a perfect stress reliever.

She placed her hand on the tree trunk and felt at the deep scratch marks, making her decision on which way she should go. Go back to that small house where she would be greeted by nothing by the silence of an empty house or do some cliff diving where she would be happily greeted by the wind and the water? The answer was a little obvious.

One hand pushed itself through her hair, pulling it from the loose, messy ponytail it had been as she made her way down the left path. As she walked, she looked up at the sun trying to shine through both the clouds and the tree tops and guessed it to be about two in the afternoon. After a couple of hours of swimming, she would grab a meal from the Clearwaters, given that Leah wouldn't try to keep her from doing so, then head back to her home of pure emptiness.

The cliff actually wasn't too far away from their directional marker unlike how far the main part of the reservation aas from it. It was actually nice to not have a long way to walk. She probably would have knocked down a tree with all the pent up anger she held on the inside.

Standing on the edge, she let the wind caress her cheeks and blow through her hair as she held out her arms and took in a deep breath. For once, all she could smell was the scent of the ocean. No bloodsucking leeches to stink up the nice smell of nature. However, that one though of the vampires knocked her mind back to the reason she was there. 'Stupid, Jacob,' was all she could think.

"Stupid, Jacob!" she shouted, kicking a large rock that was sitting by her foot. She angerly watched it fall off the cliff and take a long trip down to the water below. With a huff, she crossed her arm and gave a wolf-like growl. "Stupid, Jacob...I want to come home...," she said softly almost in a whimper as she fought off the tears that she could feel trying to escape from behind her eyes.

"Then why don't you just go home?" a voice behind her asked, making her almost jump out of her skin.

Swiftly turning around and making sure not to accidently step over the edge, she met the soft brown eyes of the shyer of the wolf pack, Embry Call. This actually surprised her. The pack usually ignored her when she went off on her own, even Jacob. This was the first time anyone had followed after her but for what? Was he going to lecture her about her complaining much like others did to Leah when she was mopey around Sam?

"W-what?" she barely managed to stutter out, giving the old wolf an odd look. Was he mocking her?

"Why don't you just go home?" he repeated, a kind smile on his lips. He watched her arch her eyebrow and tilt her head slightly like a curious puppy. "Tell Jake you want to live with him and Billy again."

Straightening her neck, she gave a sad smile back and shook her head. "I really couldn't handle that with how he is now. Bella this, Bella that. If I even try to tell him to switch to a different subject, he starts a fight. Remember what happened last time?" She pointed to a very faint scar that looked like a bite mark on her left shoulder. It was an obvious wound she had recived when they got into their big fight and duked it out, wolf-style.

Embry chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Move in with the Clearwaters. Sue and Seth would love to have you." He watched her give him a dull look, reminding him of the other Clearwater that lived in that house. The one that Diana just couldn't get along with. "Oh...yeah..." He couldn't help but laugh after that. He would mention asking Emily but he knew how much Diana hated Sam so he gave another shrug.

"Well, how about this," he offered. "How about I come over every morning and hang out with you for hours on end until you tell me to go away? With how annoying I am, I'm sure that wouldn't be very long."

Diana lips quivered for a moment as she tried to hold back her laughter but completely failed. Her laughter being almost as loud as the waves from below. It was a shock to hear an offer like that come from Embry. The two had rarely talked to each other despite how well of friends the two were with Jacob but suddenly an offer to keep away her loneliness?

"You'd really put up with my whining, Embry?" she asked as a joke though she knew all she was doing was whining. She watched the male keep a sweet smile and nod.

Turning around to face the edge of the cliff once more, she hid her smile and closed her eyes, taking in the scent of the salty air. "You really are more caring and loving than our pack brothers," she called to him before holding out her hands and freefalling from the cliff's edge.


End file.
